Revenge
by Jade Andrade
Summary: Hermione não é mais a mesma depois de Harry a ter deixado em Nova York, ele só viu o erro que cometeu depois de deixar a garota, mais agora que ela voltou para Londres ele tenta uma difícil aproximação da garota. resumo péssimo, fanfic está melhor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Capítulo Um

Nunca a havia visto antes, era uma loira de cabelos lisos até os ombros e corpo extremamente curvilíneo. Uma verdadeira beldade. Estava de costas pegando alguns papeis com sua secretaria, todos os homens que passavam a fitavam demoradamente a medindo de cima a baixo por tamanha beleza.

Caminhou decidido até a linda mulher e disse enquanto ela continuava de costas.

- Olá sou Harry – apresentou-se enquanto ela continuava remexendo e assinando alguns papeis – Nunca a vi por aqui... – mas antes que terminasse a linda mulher virou-se fazendo as palavras morrerem em sua boca.

- Hermione? – indagou espantado depois de alguns segundos.

- Olá – respondeu seca.

Não poderia ser ela. Lembrava-se de quando eles tiveram um affair e depois ele a dispensou, pois estava ficando muito sério, ela ficara arrasada. Na época lembrava-se dela com cabelos lanzudos, castanhos e o corpo magro sem muitas curvas, e o rosto quase não tinha maquiagem. Agora estava loira e os cabelos tinham ficado loiros, o corpo havia adquirido curvas e também tinha maquiagem no rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada – respondeu sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz.

Lembrou-se exatamente de quando ela corria atrás dele e dizia que o amava, que queria ficar junto com ele. Toda a emoção em sua voz e em seus olhos castanhos quando se falavam, agora não havia nada em seus olhos e sua voz, era como se ela tivesse se tornado um robô.

**-Revenge-**

Pedira transferência para o ministério de New York por ser uma verdadeira bagunça e também porque queria ficar mais perto de seus pais que moravam em Londres, mas não esperava o encontrar ali.

Recordava-se muito bem de quando o conheceu em uma das reuniões em New York, era o típico cara simpático, lindo, gentil, sexy e inteligente que cativava qualquer mulher e não fora diferente com ela. Não era alguém que se importava com a beleza, sempre preferiu o conteúdo e fora isso que achara nele. Ou pensara achar.

Foram os três meses mais felizes de sua vida até ele dizer que havia acabado e não queria nada serio com ela. Fora isso que a quebrou. Depois de semanas chorando e apenas saindo para trabalhar, resolvera mudar radicalmente se cadastrou numa academia e pintou e alisou os cabelos, renovou seu guarda roupa e por fim colocara um basta nas emoções do coração.

Depois de longos meses se estabilizando e fazendo varias mudanças em si mesma, resolvera voltar a Londres, só não esperava encontrá-lo.

**-Revenge-**

Como ela podia ter mudado tanto? Não passara nem um ano que ele havia deixado ela em New York. Arrependera-se amargamente por abandona-la, mas não poderia ter algo sério naquele momento, queria curtir tinha apenas 25 anos, depois mais para frente poderia pensar em algo serio.

Só que não cogitara que a veria novamente e muito menos pensara que ela ia o marcar tanto que não conseguira depois de tantos meses tira-la da cabeça.

Estava tão envolto com seus pensamentos que ao menos percebera quando Gina aparecera ali.

- Harry – chamou a ruiva o tirando de seus devaneios.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para notar a presença da amiga ali.

- Ah... Oi Gi – cumprimentou-a.

- O que houve com você? – indagou sentando-se a mesa o fitando com atenção.

Ele suspirou – Lembra-se da mulher que lhe falei que fiquei quando passei uns meses em NY?

Ela assentiu – Hermione, estou certa?

- Sim. – respondeu passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Ela está trabalhando aqui.

A amiga arregalou os olhos – Só pode estar brincando.

- Não estou – respondeu frustrado – Ela está aqui nesses meses todos tentei tira-la da minha cabeça sem nenhum sucesso e agora ela mudou-se para cá. – suspirou frustrado – E ainda por cima está mais linda do que antes.

Gina sorriu o fazendo a encarar confuso – O quê?

- Oh por Merlim, vai dizer que realmente não enxergou? – o moreno continuava a fitar confuso – Realmente homens são cegos para sentimentos.

- Pode, por favor, falar minha língua – indagou com certa impaciência.

- Certo, por mais que você não tenha percebido porque é um cego – ele resmungou algo pra ela, mas a mesma resolveu ignorar – Sinto em lhe dizer mas...

O moreno dos olhos verdes ficou esperando ate que ela acabasse logo com o suspense.

- Você está apaixonado pela Hermione – sorriu.

- O quê? – praticamente gritara.

- Não grite ogro – pediu a irmã de seu melhor amigo – Acredite você está.

- Está louca Gina?

- Mas é claro que não. – ele a olhou furioso. Não podia estar apaixonado por Hermione Granger. – Veja você não parou de falar, e pensar nela nesses meses então ela aparece e você fica todo tenso.

- Não estou tenso. – ela resolveu não discutir.

- Falou com ela pelo menos?

- Sim.

A amiga sorriu feliz – Então me conte.

O moreno a olhou e suspirou encostando-se mais na cadeira – Lembro-me bem quando a conheci ela era magnifica e se diferenciava da maioria das mulheres, não era fútil e esnobe como as outras daquele ministério.

A ruiva assentiu ouvindo atentamente e fitando com máxima concentração.

- Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez foi como se algo se encaixasse nós éramos perfeitos juntos. – contava enquanto deixava sua mente imersa de lembranças – Seus cabelos eram castanhos e enrolados quando estávamos juntos adorava ficar passando as mãos nele era uns dos meus momentos preferidos.

- AI – o moreno a olhou assustado mais uma vez sendo tirado de suas lembranças – Quê?

- Está vendo – disse apontando para ele. – Você não percebe, mas enquanto falava estava com uma cara de idiota. – ela riu. – Está apaixonado, Potter.

Ele a olhou desolado – Acha mesmo?

A ruiva assentiu – Tenho certeza.

- Então acho que acabei com minhas chances com ela. – murmurou para si mesmo mas a amiga escutou.

- Por que acha isso?

- Sempre que fazíamos amor, nos beijamos ou simplesmente nos falávamos havia um brilho no olhar dela agora quando fui falar com ela não havia absolutamente nada em sua voz ou em seu olhar apenas gelo.

- Isso só é autoproteção.

- Acha?

- Eu espero.

Ela o evitava a todo custo mesmo sabendo que era quase impossível. Estava no elevador subindo para o andar de aurores quando ele parou em um andar e a pessoa que menos queria ver entrou. Harry.

- Olá – cumprimentou-a com um sorriso que a fazia derreter alguns meses atrás.

- Oi – respondeu o cumprimento seca.

Ele suspirou - Sinto falta da Hermione de antes.

A morena o olhou sarcástico – É mesmo? Pois bem, ela não existe mais.

- Por que mudou tanto Hermione? – indagou ignorando totalmente o que ela dissera.

- As pessoas mudam – respondeu – Não achou que eu ficaria para sempre a otária que você deixou para trás não é?

- Você não é isso.

- Não sou, mas era. – a sua voz era fria – Ainda mais por ter pensado que você queria algo sério comigo.

- Eu... – mas antes que terminasse o elevador abriu a porta e ela saiu sem olhar para trás.

N/A: Espero que gostem da minha nova fanfic, beijos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Capítulo Dois

Ele se sentia o cara mais estúpido do mundo naquele momento, como pode fazer aquilo com ela?

Lembrava-se de como a tinha tratado e era como se tivessem enfiado uma faca em seu peito e o aberto com as mãos, pegado o seu coração e o socado.

Precisa dar um jeito de mostrar a ela que gostava dela, que a queria como sua namorada, mas como iria fazer aquilo era um enigma.

**-Revenge-**

Gina entrou no refeitório e logo avistou Hermione sentada em uma das mesas almoçando, caminhou até a mesa e apresentou-se – Olá sou Gina – sorriu-lhe – Você deve ser a Hermione.

A morena a fitou confusa – Olá, sim sou eu mesma – deu um sorriso um tanto forçado – Como sabe?

- Vamos dizer que ouvi falar bastante de você esses meses. – Hermione a olhou entendendo a frase.

E sorriu um tanto gelado – Imagino que deve ter ouvido coisas realmente interessantes para vim falar comigo.

Ela balançou a cabeça – Algumas, particularmente não me interesso muito sobre esses casos tórridos dele, mas com você foi diferente e me despertou um certo interesse.

A morena concordou – Deu para perceber.

- Posso me sentar? – indagou um pouco mais eufórica do que o normal.

Ela riu – Tudo bem, se sente.

- O que você está achando do ministério de Londres? – indagou a ruiva tentando arrumar um assunto.

Ela sorriu – É bem legal aqui.

A ruiva abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou quando avistou Harry passando olhando para a morena.

Olhou de um para o outro e quando voltou a fitar Hermione viu sua expressão mudar rapidamente de dolorosa para suave.

Gina pigarreou fazendo a atenção de a morena voltar para ela. – Desculpe me intrometer, mas você gostava dele não é?

- É, talvez. – respondeu dando de ombros voltando a tomar seu suco.

**-Revenge-**

Presumira que seria fácil conquistar Hermione uma vez que ela já tinha o amado, mais depois de semanas de tentativas frustradas percebera que não era assim tão fácil. Foram três meses de convivência e sabia muito bem que a morena era uma pessoa orgulhosa, e cabeça dura, mas não imaginara que ela fosse assim com ele também, afinal o que havia feito para ela ter tanta magoa dele? Pelo o que lembrava, nada.

Estava sentado em sua cadeira no escritório de sua casa, com uma pilha de documentos ao lado para analisar, mais não poderia ver aquilo naquele momento, precisava de alguma ideia para trazer sua Hermione de volta, não aquele robô que estava em seu lugar. Passou as mãos nos cabelos deixando-os mais rebeldes enquanto levantava-se da cadeira e saía do escritório indo para a porta de seu apartamento, tinha que caminhar um pouco, colocar os pensamentos em ordem, arquitetar um plano para conquista-la e enfim tê-la em seus braços para sempre.

**-Revenge-**

Havia caminhado por longos minutos e nenhuma ideia passou em sua mente, estava prestes a desistir e ir para a casa quando parou e fitou a floricultura do outro lado da rua, seus olhos brilharam e enfim teve uma ideia, atravessou a rua e entrou na loja, agora teria que dar certo.

Pediu para mandarem rosas ao ministério da magia no horário de trabalho de ambos, ela teria uma bela surpresa e tinha certeza que dessa vez iria sair com ele.

**-Revenge-**

Ouviu duas batidas na porta e depois viu ela se abrir aparecendo sua secretaria olhou para a mulher indicando que podia entrar com um gesto e voltou a escrever no papel.

- Senhorita Granger? – chamou a secretaria.

- Pode falar Ellis. – Disse a morena ainda escrevendo.

- Bom, chegou algumas entregas para a Senhorita. – a morena parou de escrever imediatamente olhando confusa a secretaria.

- Entregas? – indagou confusa.

- Sim.

Ela respirou fundo olhando para a mulher a sua frente – Que tipo de entrega é essa?

- Acho melhor a Senhorita mesmo ver – ela concordou com a cabeça, então a secretaria saiu e logo adentrou de novo só que agora com um buque de rosas nas mãos.

A morena fitou aquelas flores em cima de sua mesa aturdida, só que então para seu espanto a secretaria entrou com mais um buque, nem se recuperava da primeira e ela já trazia o terceiro, e depois enfim o último.

- Acabou, certo? – a morena perguntou a secretaria olhando aquele monte de rosas em sua mesa.

- Sim, acabou. – ela respirou aliviada se jogando na cadeira e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça agradecendo a funcionaria, a mesma sorriu e saiu da sala só então ela levantou-se para procurar algum cartão.

Quase começara a achar que não tinham dono aquelas flores até que enfim encontrou o cartão no último buque.

"Foram quase quatro meses de pura alegria, então resolvi lhe mandar quatro buques de rosas (que eu sei serem suas preferidas) enfim, sei que não terminamos muito bem mais o que acha de nos encontrarmos para um jantar amigável?" Com carinho, Harry.

Desgraçado, pensou amassando o cartão e o jogando no lixo.

**-Revenge-**

Tentara o primeiro plano mais esse havia falhado, Hermione era uma tremenda cabeça dura não cansava de repetir isso, seu plano era perfeito! Como ela ousara mandar as rosas – antes brancas -, tingidas de preto e com um cartão escrito "vá se danar"? Céus, o que iria fazer agora para ter pelo menos uma chance de entender alguma coisa, porque não estava mais entendo coisa alguma. Mulheres eram complicadas, devia ter escutado Sirius.

Devia ter um manual de "como entender a mente feminina" apesar de que Hermione era um tipo de mulher que hoje era difícil de encontrar apesar de seu temperamento deveras difícil e sua mente nada lógica – pelo menos para ele – agradeceria se alguma amiga sua, mais conhecida como Gina, lhe ajudasse mais como sempre ela espertamente tirou seu corpo fora alegando que não queria se intrometer em algo desse nível, só que não entendera o que ela queria dizer com isso. Mulheres eram loucas, definitivamente.

Foi até a sala de sua "amiga-inimiga" Gina e bateu na porta sem esperar um "entre" abriu a porta e a avistou parada o olhando.

- Olá Gina – cumprimentou-a.

- Olá Ogro – retribuiu o cumprimento sempre com amor e carinho que destinava ao melhor amigo.

- O que você gosta de ganhar de um homem? – indagou com curiosidade.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Quer me dar algo, Harry? – indagou gargalhando – Oras, apenas falar não precisar jogar indiretas.

- Não é para você _querida_ _amiga _ - ela o olhou cerrando os pequenos olhos de cor castanho e resolveu responder sua pergunta.

- Flores, bombons, joias, não sei. – respondeu franca.

- Flores descarte – então para sua enorme surpresa ela começou a rir – O que é?

- Ela rejeitou as flores? Não creio. – ele corou um pouco afirmando a pergunta – Sério? Meu Merlim o que fez a está mulher?

- Também gostaria de saber.

- Leve a para jantar, almoçar, um brunch, sei lá.

- Já tentei jantar, e foi devolvido com um "vá se danar" junto com flores negras – ela o olhou com pena por um segundo e depois começou a rir.

- Isso ria da desgraça alheia – resmungou o moreno.

- Tem que admitir, Harry – falou a ruiva ainda rindo – Foi engraçado.

- Só se for para você.

- Enfim em vez de mandar cartões encontre-a ou vá até sua sala e convide-a formalmente. – disse depois de conter sua crise de riso.

- Obrigada Gina – agradeceu saindo da sala, antes de fechar a porta pode ainda ouvir um "Nada, Obtuso".

**-Revenge-**

**N/A: olá, espero que gostem desse capítulo ^^**

**Witchysha: IAHUEHAUEH, pois é, fico feliz que está gostando *-* o que achou desse capítulo? beeeijos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Capítulo três

Aproveitou a oportunidade de estar no mesmo corredor que a sala da morena ficava e bateu a porta de sua sala. Demorou menos de cinco segundos até ouvir a voz doce de Hermione se pronunciar com um "entre" e ele o fez.

Viu o olhar de a morena recair sobre si como as geleiras, sentia falta daqueles olhos âmbar cheio de vida e brilhantes quando ele chegava perto dela.

- Hermione – cumprimentou-a sorrindo um pouco sem jeito. Desde quando ficava sem jeito perto das mulheres?

- Potter – retribuiu educada com um sorriso gélido.

- Vou direto ao ponto, quer jantar comigo? – indagou esperançoso ao olhar para a morena.

Mais como sempre ela se mostrou irredutível. – Só jantaria se fosse para comemorar sua saída de Londres.

Ele suspirou frustrado – Herm...

- Nem continue, Potter – disse – Não irei jantar com você, entenda.

Resolvera não insistir afinal se o fizesse talvez ela não aceitasse sair com ele nunca mais. Daria um tempo para deixa-la pensar melhor na decisão que havia tomado. Deu um suspiro derrotado mostrando toda sua decepção e disse:

- Ok, Hermione – deu um sorriso pequeno antes de sair da sala.

** -Revenge-**

Flores, não deram certo, pedir diretamente também não. Droga, o que mais poderia fazer? Pense Potter, pense. Lembrou-se das palavras de Gina sobre o que ela gostava e sorriu dessa vez tinha que dar certo.

Saíra da loja e fora imediatamente para seu apartamento, olhou mais uma vez o pequeno embrulho que tinha nas mãos e colocou-o em cima da mesa, antes de sair no dia seguinte pediria a Edwiges – sua coruja – para entregar à morena.

Mais uma vez a historia se repetia mais dessa vez não era buques de flores e sim um pequeno embrulho, que tinha certeza ser de Harry, afinal quem mais tinha uma coruja branca que ela conhecia? Exatamente, Ninguém!

Como uma pessoa curiosa abriu o embrulho com rapidez e se deparou com uma caixinha e dentro dela havia um lindo colar que faria qualquer mulher deleitar-se, menos Hermione Granger, obvio.

Cerrou os punhos furiosa, quem ele pensava que era? Por acaso pensava que ela não podia se sustentar financeiramente ou que com uma mera – mas linda – joia iria cair aos pés dele implorando para ser amante dele novamente? Se pensara, estava enganado!

Foi até sua mesa e escreveu um pequeno bilhete e colocou junto a joia e entregou de novo a coruja que saiu voando pela janela. Ela ficou fitando a pequena ave por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao seu trabalho.

Havia falhado novamente, merda! Odiava o fato de Hermione ser tão orgulhosa, como ela pode escrever tal absurdo naquele pedaço de pergaminho?

"Não preciso de esmolas, Potter! Se quiser posso comprar três dela com o dinheiro que ganhei graças ao meu esforço."

Foram essas as palavras – que encarara com total ofensa – vindas da morena. Orgulhosa, metida e totalmente bela... Merda de pensamentos de cara apaixonado, não podia nem falar mal dela em paz mais.

Seus planos estavam ficando escassos, as ideias secaram como o deserto, nem sabia mais o que estava pensando, ótimo estava ficando louco.

Então foi que teve mais uma ideia, iria descobrir seu horário de almoço e ia segui-la e daria um jeito de sentar na mesma mesa que ela, brilhante.

**-Revenge-**

Perguntou discretamente para sua secretaria que horas Hermione saía para almoçar e como sempre conseguira tal informação fácil. Esperou dar cinco minutos antes do horário e saiu do ministério. Ficou num lugar onde ela não pudesse vê-lo e esperou até a morena sair e caminhar até onde almoçava frequentemente.

Seguiu-a até o restaurante e esperou uns minutos para entrar, assim que o fez a avistou numa mesa no fundo, andou meio inseguro até lá e sorriu quando viu os olhos castanhos me fitarem rapidamente com surpresa.

- Olá Hermione, posso me sentar aqui? – indagou um pouco esperançoso demais.

- Não. – respondeu seca.

Suspirou. Quando se tratava de Hermione Granger tudo era mais difícil.

- Está esperando alguém?

- Sim, estou. – respondeu olhando para o cardápio.

Resolveu arriscar, afinal já que estavam num lugar publico e ela não poderia lançar uma maldição no meio de sua cara e sentou-se. Viu seus olhos estreitarem perigosamente enquanto o fitava como se quisesse mata-lo.

- Hermione, tentei de todos os jeitos chamar sua atenção, só estou pedindo um jantar ou um almoço, por favor. – implorou, não era hora para pensar em seu orgulho.

Ela o fitou por um segundo antes de responder – Não. – o moreno suspirou – Harry, entenda não temos nada para conversar, tudo o que tínhamos para falar já fizemos em Nova York.

- Herm... – ia falar algo mais foi interrompido quando viu uma loira parar na frente da mesa que ambos estavam olhando o moreno estranho.

- Vou me lembrar da próxima vez não me atrasar, porque não passou nem cinco minutos e você já convida outra pessoa para lhe fazer companhia. – e por mais impressionante que seja ela riu, o coração do moreno pareceu querer pular para fora do peito ao vê-la sorrir e rir novamente e sem que notasse um sorriso também abriu em seus lábios.

A loira sorriu e então estendeu a mão para ele – Prazer, Luna.

Ele sorriu de volta apertando a mão dela – Prazer, Harry.

- Oh, eu sei. – não sabia ao certo o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, enfim sorrira olhando para Hermione e murmurou uma "até logo" antes de sair do restaurante. E mais uma vez dera errado, talvez devesse deixar isso quieto, mais algo dentro de si não queria isso.

**-Revenge-**

Estava pensando seriamente em desistir, pois nenhum de seus planos havia dado certo. Ficou um tempo sentado em seu escritório pensando até que ouviu uma batida em sua porta e viu a secretária do ministro entrar.

- Senhor Potter, o ministro quer vê-lo em sua sala daqui a cinco minutos – avisou logo se retirando.

Ele apenas assentiu e saiu indo para a sala do ministro da magia.

**-Revenge-**

Chegou à sala do ministro logo após a secretária a avisar que ele queria falar com ela, mais não esperava ver Potter ali a sua frente parada que nem um poste fingindo surpresa era óbvio que esse é mais um de seus planos. Ficou furiosa, ele não desistia? Impertinente.

Olhou-o com ódio transparente em suas íris castanhas e depois passou o mesmo para o ministro, como ele podia concordar com tal incoerência?

- Muito bem – disse ao adentrar a sala. – Posso saber por qual motivo ambos estamos aqui?

A tensão no local era quase palpável.

O homem mais velho respirou fundo, sabia que não seria fácil colocar aqueles dois para trabalharem juntos, mais Deus a mulher quase entrara ali amaldiçoando ambos, sentira o olhar dela sobre si assim que ela entrara na sala e avistara Harry, por um segundo pensou que iria morrer.

A morena os olhava impaciente esperando a resposta.

- E então? – indagou.

- Bom, senhorita Granger chamei você e o senhor Potter aqui porque quero que ambos trabalhem em alguns documentos juntos... – a mulher o olhou estupefato.

- Trabalharmos juntos? – perguntou quase gritando – Acaso está louco?

O ministro abriu a boca mais não teve tempo de se pronunciar, pois foi interrompido bruscamente. – Potter tem algo a ver com isso?

- Não, ele não tem nada a ver com isso. – falou o ministro. – Quero que trabalhem juntos porque são os melhores, sei que é boa em cálculos tanto quanto Harry então ficarão responsáveis pelo balanço só até eu achar outro responsável.

Ela suspirou frustrada – Impossível, nós trabalharmos juntos.

- Impossível não é uma palavra que se encaixa em meu dicionário então façam isso algo possível. – retrucou o ministro.

Queria gritar de tanta frustação, mais apenas assentiu saindo da sala com passos firmes ouvindo a voz de o ministro gritar "comecem amanhã".

N/A: Espero que estejam gostando, beijos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Capítulo Quatro

O silêncio na sala era desconfortável, ambos estavam prestando a máxima atenção em seus relatórios, Harry de vez em quando se pegava olhando para a morena e a observando trabalhar, nunca prestou atenção que ela mordia o lábio enquanto lia alguma coisa com elevada concentração.

Suspirou era quase extraordinário como ainda conseguia se concentrar um pouco em ler seu papel quando estava na mesma sala de Hermione.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que mal reparou quando a mulher levantou-se e começou arrumar alguns papeis. A olhou confuso, o que raios ela estava fazendo?

- O que está fazendo? – indagou.

- Arrumando os arquivos que li para depois ficar mais fácil de identificar quando voltar do almoço. – respondeu.

- Oh, está na hora do almoço? – ela o olhou um segundo antes de afirmar.

Ele levantou-se também arrumando os papeis com cuidado e encostou de leve seus dedos no de Hermione enviando arrepios para seu corpo todo, a fitou e viu seu rosto sem expressão alguma, soltou um muxoxo continuando seu trabalho.

Após terminarem de arrumar os papeis Hermione o olhou por um instante antes ir em direção à porta, mais antes que a alcançasse sentiu um puxão em seu braço e virou colidindo com o peito de Harry, o olhou surpresa e ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas não teve tempo pois ele logo colou seus lábios aos dela.

Seu coração martelava no peito, enquanto beijava o moreno, fazia tanto tempo que não sentia aqueles lábios sobre os dela e aquelas mãos a puxando para o corpo grande e másculo. Não podia deixar-se levar pelas emoções guardadas mais eram tão difícil não se deixar levar pelas as mesmas.

Resolveu se entregar, só dessa vez não iria reprimir o desejo que tinha de tê-lo novamente. Sentia um aperto só de saber que no dia seguinte teria que fingir-se mais uma vez de mulher sem sentimentos, mais era para seu próprio bem.

Suspirou entre o beijo passando as mãos nos cabelos dele retribuindo de forma quente o beijo. Ficaram minutos apenas assim, até perderem o folego e terem que se separar. Desgrudou os lábios dos dele, se afastando apenas um pouco não queria abrir os olhos ainda, na verdade queria viver aquele momento para sempre.

Ele a abraçou forte, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos lanzudos dela, suspirou sussurrando três palavras que Hermione queria escutar a muito tempo:

- Eu te amo.

**-Revenge-**

Ouvir aquelas palavras definitivamente mexera com ela, não conseguiu se concentrar em muita coisa depois daquilo, apenas via o dia passar lentamente nenhum dos dois trocaram mais nenhuma palavra depois daquilo apenas ignorando o fato de terem se beijado.

Harry esperava algo dela, uma palavra nem que fosse de desprezo, apenas para saber o que ela pensava, mais nada saía da boca da morena, que praticamente o ignorou tanto no fatídico dia quando nos seguintes, resolveu esperar, afinal ela poderia estar confusa. Mas como sempre fora em vão, ela não iria falar com ele tinha certeza depois de quase uma semana.

Foi até a sala da morena e ia bater a porta quando escutou uma voz conhecida, era da mulher que havia encontrado no restaurante com Hermione.

_- Herms, você tem que contar a ele – falou a loira._

_- Não, não irei contar nada a ele – replicou._

_- Vai esconder isso até quando? – indagou dando um suspiro cansado._

_- Não estou escondendo, só acho que não vale a pena contar algo que ele nem quer saber. – respondeu simplesmente._

O que ela estava escondendo e de quem? Indagou para si mesmo.

_- Você está sendo idiota – murmurou a amiga._

_- Não estou – falou – Só não tem motivos para isso._

_- Claro que tem – retrucou a loira – Vocês se beijaram essa semana!_

Seu queixo caiu ao perceber que estavam falando dele, tinha que entrar naquela sala e arrancar de Hermione o que ela tinha que contar a ele, mais antes ouviria mais um pouco.

_- Isso não é motivo._

_- Para mim é mais que suficiente tirando o fato que ele precisa saber, Herms – disse Luna já cansada – Pelo amor de Merlim, é um direito dele._

Ambas foram interrompidas pelo barulho da porta se abrindo com força, Hermione arregalou os olhos quando viu que era Harry.

- Então, o que eu preciso saber? – indagou olhando para a morena firmemente.

N/A: Então desculpem a demora e espero que gostem beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

Capítulo Cinco

Ela o olhou surpresa – Não precisa saber de nada.

Luna olhou de Harry para Hermione e sorriu – Bom, acho que vou indo e deixar vocês dois conversarem. – ela piscou e deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Harry quando passou por ele.

- Luna Lovegood – chamou Hermione irritada, mas ela já tinha ido.

Harry entrou a sala e fechou a porta atrás de si – Então, me conte o que Luna estava falando que você tinha que me falar.

- Nada – respondeu ríspida.

Ele respirou fundo tirando paciência de Merlim sabe onde – Hermione...

- Agora deu para escutar coisas atrás da porta, Potter? – indagou mordaz.

- Não, eu estava vindo em sua sala para falar com você sobre o beijo que você insiste em fingir que não demos, mais ouvi vocês conversando... – explicou.

- E resolveu parar e escutar em vez de simplesmente ir e voltar depois. – concluiu sarcástica.

Ele resolveu ignorar – Hermione, pare com isso. – pediu – Pelo menos uma vez me leve a sério.

- Nunca pensei que fosse alguém sério. – retrucou.

- Isso é só defesa, por que lhe machuquei, não é? – indagou se aproximando dela. – Merlim, o que eu fiz com você?

Pela primeira vez Harry viu os olhos de Hermione marejarem e mostrarem tudo o que ela escondera por tantos meses.

- Eu... – ela respirou fundo tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam escorrer – Uma semana antes de você ir, eu tinha recusado um trabalho em outro país... – Harry a olhava piscar e morder os lábios tentando em vão conter as lágrimas – É difícil, Harry, por favor, não me faça dizer.

Depois de tanto tempo era estranho vê-la assim, com todas emoções expostas e com a guarda baixa. Não sabia o que dizer, sentiu seu coração doer quando viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto alvo de Hermione, aproximou-se devagar vendo se ela não ia se afastar, mais ela apenas continuava parada o olhando, seus olhos demonstravam a dor que ela sentia. Sentiu-se culpado por isso e a abraçou forte.

- Herms, me desculpe – pediu ainda a abraçando.

Ouviu a respirar fundo antes de continua a contar – No dia que você foi embora não olhou em meus olhos e viu o brilho neles? Ou o sorriso magnifico em meus lábios? – indagou se afastando para ver a reação do moreno, que apenas balançou a cabeça negando.

- Como eu suspeitava... – murmurou – Eu estava feliz, havia acabado de voltar do médico e tinha descoberto que estava gravida de você. – seus olhos voltaram a embaçar com as lágrimas e sentiu as descendo sem piedade – Eu realmente pensei que íamos ficar juntos. – terminou dando uma risada amarga.

- Hermione... – Merlim, o que fizera? Não conseguia crer na tamanha idiotice que cometera.

Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou dela mais uma vez enxugando suas lágrimas, uma dor terrível se apossava de seu peito.

- Me conte... – sua voz estava rouca pela vontade imensa de chorar que também estava – O que aconteceu com o bebê? – indagou acariciando o rosto da mulher.

- Quando estava de três meses tive aborto – respondeu quase soluçando, a antiga dor voltara com mais força.

- Por que não me contou? – indagou sentindo as lágrimas queimarem o seu rosto. Seu bebê com Hermione, havia morrido.

- Como eu iria fazer isso, Harry? – perguntou com certa magoa – Você havia vindo embora para Londres.

- Eu tinha o direito de saber – disse.

- Você foi embora – retrucou – Nos deixou, por que eu teria que lhe contar?

- Porque querendo ou não eu era o pai desse bebê! – exclamou.

Ambos se olharam com certa magoa por alguns minutos, até que Hermione deixou seu orgulho de lado e resolveu falar:

- Eu sei que devia ter lhe contado, mas estava machucada... – falou olhando para seus próprios pés, não conseguia fita-lo.

- Eu sei – falou suspirando – Desculpe, só estou chateado por não saber antes e também irritado comigo mesmo por deixa-la passar por tudo isso sozinha.

Ela assentiu – Tudo bem, acho que ambos erramos.

- Me perdoa, por tudo o que eu lhe fiz passar, por não estar ao seu lado quando você mais precisou de mim? - pediu.

A morena ficou calada por alguns segundo o fazendo segurar a respiração – Perdoo ,afinal todos erramos, não posso lhe julgar para sempre seus erros.

Ele soltou a respiração mais aliviado, sentia-se como se um peso saísse de seus ombros.

- Acho que devemos conversar sobre o que nos magoou antes de tentarmos algo. – comentou sentando-se na cadeira perto da mesa de Hermione.

- Também acho – concordou a morena.

- Fiquei chateado quando vi o que havia feito com você, a magoei das piores maneiras e quando soube do bebê me senti o pior cara da face da terra – ele suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos o bagunçando mais – Se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo eu mudaria tanta coisa.

- Eu sei – respondeu – Mais é com os erros que aprendemos.

- Quando me deixou senti meu coração partir ao meio mais quando voltei e tinha que fingir que não me importava, doeu. – sentia-se melhor por estar dizendo – Mais então quando lhe contei e vi sua reação e reparei no quão arrependido estava, percebi que esconder aquilo não foi uma das melhores coisas que fiz, me desculpe.

- Hermione, você fez o que achava certo – falou.

- Mais o que achava certo, acabou machucando nós dois – ele assentiu e levantou indo perto da cadeira da morena.

- O que eu disse quando após lhe beijar, é verdade – disse sincero – Eu te amo.

- Quando você disse aquelas palavras mal pude acreditar – ela acariciou o rosto dele de leve – Na verdade uma parte de mim não queria se iludir.

- Apenas olhe e meus olhos e veja a verdade escrita neles – disse a olhando profundamente.

Ela olhou em seus olhos verdes profundos e viu, ali estava todo o amor que a meses queria ter visto em seu olhar, finalmente estava ali a prova que ele a amava

- Eu também te amo – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele soltou a respiração - que nem notara que havia prendido - aliviada e a abraçou – Então, se você me perdoou vamos ficar juntos?

- É o que eu mais quero – respondeu dando um sorriso sincero. – Mais vamos com calma, está bem?

O moreno assentiu a apertando mais contra si – Como você quiser.

FIM

N/A: Obrigada a todos que leram e obrigada a witchysha que comentou, espero que tenham gostado do fim, beijos.


End file.
